Among methods to treat food waste generated in a kitchen, there is a method in which a drain in a sink is equipped with a garbage disposal unit to allow food waste discharged from the drain to be shredded prior to passing through plumbing.
The conventional garbage disposal unit as described above is configured to grind food waste introduced, along with water, through the sink's drain into small pieces using grinding blades thereof. The ground food waste may be discharged separately, or may pass through plumbing along with waste water.
A conventional food waste treatment apparatus further has a drying function of removing moisture contained in ground food waste, in order to reduce the weight of the food waste. The food waste treatment apparatus having the drying function needs to perform an additional process of treating air used to dry the food waste prior to discharging the same into a room.